A Peculiar Marriage of Oddities
by I Like the Alphabet
Summary: A series of possible unrelated drabbles about James Sirius Potter. For the challenge 20 drabbles, 20 prompts.
1. What A Colour

**Prompt: Red**

Red had always been a prominent colour in James' life.

His mother's hair was red and so was his sister's (though as a child he would argue that it was orange). His grandmother's hair was red. Gryffindor was red. The front door was red. His brother's hair had gradually turned auburn. Muggle buses were red and James adored hopping on one and going wherever. His Quidditch notebook was red. James' favourite teddy bear was red. His curtains were red and so was his favourite jumper that Grandma Molly had knitted for him.

James did like the colour red. It was the colour of love, passion and anger.

But for James, it was most importantly the colour of home.


	2. The Wrong Word Indeed

**Prompt: Blind **

James Sirius Potter had been called many things in his 17 year long lifetime. Prat, idiot, immature, eogtistical moron. The list went on. But never, had he been called blind in the way he had been then.

And never, did he expect that from his sister. He wasn't sure where she pulled that one out of, really. Sure, he wore glasses for reading occasionally, but he wasn't _blind. _

"_Lowell's been acting off lately. It's affecting her Quidditch."_

He'd said it casually, meaning for it to be a simple observation.

"_You insensitive prat! Of course she's been acting off lately! You're so blind, Potter!"_

Lily was clearly enraged. James wasn't sure if it was the angry haze that made her think that blind was the right word for it, but it wasn't the one James would use. A little bit oblivious is what he would've gone for. But how was James meant to know everything that happened and all the reasons behind it?

Lily had stalked off muttering under her breath. James was sure he didn't want to know what.

It was only after the noise began again did it register in James' mind that he was in the Great Hall, meaning that most of his peers had witnessed Lily blow up at him. It didn't bother James but he couldn't help but wonder if he was deaf as well as blind.

He still didn't think Lily was using the right word. But maybe he was too unaware to realise what she really meant.


	3. Oh So Glorious

**Prompt: Awkward**

Though James was the son of the famous Harry Potter, he wasn't excused from awkward situations. In fact, he was more prone to them than most other students.

He'd walked in on his brother getting teary eyed at a Muggle romance film. He'd accidentally gone in to the girls changing room after Quidditch and was greeted as Natasha. He'd had a coughing fit in 3rd Year as the Firsties walked up to the front.

James knew all about awkward.

But when James walked into the Great Hall in only his boxers with brooms on, he learnt what awkward could truly be. He'd sat next to Freddie and glanced over and saw his sister. She was red and all her friends were laughing hysterically.

"_James, you... you're kind of missing something."_

James had given Freddie a confused look. He didn't see the point in Freddie whispering.

"_Potter. You're only in your boxers."_

Lowell had said it bluntly, smirking. James' cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"_Oh. Back in a minute."_

James had jogged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. He really wasn't a morning person. He did, however, become the recipient of many anonymous letters about his "glorious, model worthy, drool inducing" body.


	4. Frustration

**Prompt: Logout**

The first time James ever attempted to use a Muggle computer, he signed up for a blogging site. He didn't know how to use it. He got frustrated. He let out a noise of anger and stormed off.

The computer had been on sale when James' father had bought it. It was old and bulky and James hated it.

He'd left it logged on. There was no point in logging out, he thought, because everyone was out.

When James had returned from his room, sulking done and ready to make peace with that awful Muggle thing, he found Al and Lily squished on the chair, laughing their heads off.

He peered over their shoulders and saw they were scrolling through the angry posts he had managed to actually get working.

"_How do you work that thing?!"_

"_Quit whining, Jamie. You need patience."_

James groaned. He wasn't patient.

"_I think you should logout next time. But your anger is amusing. My favourite is: Merlin's saggy left b-"_

"_Shut. Up. Al."_


	5. Mythologically Better For Something

**Prompt: Greece**

Greece was shrouded in a cloud of myth and mystery and James loved it. Well, Ancient Greece was anyway.

And when he was curled up next to the fire with a Muggle book written over a decade ago, he wasn't expecting Lowell of all people to come over.

It was _Effie _Lowell and even the notion that she'd approach James with a friendly smile was crazy. Implausible. Utterly insane.

"_You like mythology?"_

James had panicked. He didn't know how to respond. The answer was obvious. James settled for a nod. Effie had sat beside him. James felt his cheeks go red.

"_Favourite type?"_

"_Greek."_

James relaxed when he saw Effie's eyes light up. Clearly he'd said the right thing because their conversation lasted until there was only one other person left in the Common Room. Effie stood up, grinning.

"_We'll have to go to Greece one day."_

"_Together?"_

"_We'll see, James, we'll see."_

Maybe Greece was good for more than mythology.


	6. Like A Castle

**Prompt: New House**

James smiled as he stepped into the new house. _His _new house.

It was kind of small and it had some weird curtains but James loved it. It wasn't in Godric's Hollow, it was far away from neighbours and was on a hill and it felt like a castle. He felt free.

Though he did feel a bit lonely.

But James knew that was temporary. Soon, everyone would be dropping round and he'd end up flippping out like Dom had done.

He'd had the option of moving in with Freddie, but he'd wanted a sense of independence. His new house definitely gave him that.

He knew exactly how he'd decorate his house. The only problem he'd had was the lack of bookcases. And the fact there was no Quidditch Pitch.

Having a new house felt like an adventure and James couldn't wait to get started.


	7. Utterly Misleading

**Prompt: Balloon Pants**

James had a serious problem with balloon pants.

He'd heard of them when Teddy had been talking about his wife's brief lapse in fashion judgement. James, at the mature age of 22, had perked up.

"_They actually have pants made out of balloons?"_

Teddy had laughed so hard he nearly wet himself. Teddy had been laughing far too long in James' opinion. James crossed his arms angrily and muttered under his breath as he went red with a mixture of emotions.

"_Oh, Jamie. I can't believe you're 22."_

"_And I can't believe you're crying! It wasn't that funny."_

Teddy had continued laughing. James had continued sulking. Effie chose to walk into the room then, holding a pair of awful things that barely passed as pants. They were like a parachute.

"_I was thinking of getting these for Lily. They're balloon pants."_

"_Get them away. My dreams have been shattered."_

James narrowed his eyes, glaring at the pants.

"_Jamie thought balloon pants were literally made out of balloons!"_

"_Shut up Teddy! The name is misleading."_

Teddy never let James forget about the pants.

James was given a pair for Christmas.


	8. The End Of A Snowman

**Prompt: Suffocating**

The silence was nearly suffocating.

James was in Madam Puddifoot's with Nerys sitting across from him.

And he wished he was anywhere but there. It was Madam _Puddifoot's _and it was _Nerys _and James wondered why he'd accepted Nerys' invitation in the first place.

James felt his thought dying out, the suffocating silence ripping through his mind mercilessly.

"_Obviously you're still not over that silly infatuation with Lowell."_

And with the silence broken, James felt like suffocating something. Nerys had insulted Effie and why did people_ always_ think he was in love with her?

He was _17_ for Merlin's sake and the last time the two had talked Effie had yelled and James had yelled back.

"_I'm sorry, Nerys. I have to go."_

With that, James exited Madam Puddifoot's, vowing to never enter it again and tossing a galleon on the table.

He may have been mad, but he knew he should pay.

And then he found himself suffocating a snowman.

Winter was good for stress.


	9. Incredibly Important

**Prompt: Stereo**

James had a stereo. It was small and blue and it only played Muggle music.

It was a gift from his grandfather and James adored it. He listened to it whatever mood he was in, be it sad, angry, happy or any other emotion that the music he played on his stereo could solve. He found out that it cured nearly all of them.

As James grew older the stereo grew to be more important to him. It had been his since he was 11 and it had been with him through a lot. He was amazed it still worked after Victoire chucked it out of the window.

And when James was 28, he turned on the stereo and a thought crossed his mind. Arthur Weasley knew James. He knew him in a way that stunned James. Somehow, Muggle obsessed Arthur Weasley knew that a small, blue stereo was exactly what James would need.


	10. Not A Great Announcement

**Prompt: Cancelled**

James jaw had hit the floor when he found out that one of his favourite TV shows had been cancelled.

It was a Muggle show about teenage mermaids and it was kind of silly. James loved it anyway and thought that the way Muggles thought mermaids looked was strange.

Sure, it was just a TV show, but James would miss the tradition as well.

Every time James was home, he would at least try and tune in to the show that was aimed at 11 year old girls.

Freddie laughed at him but Lily would often sit down with him and watch. It was kind of their thing and had been going since James turned 13.

But now it was cancelled and James was certainly not happy about it.

When James was walking through Muggle London one day, he saw the original series on disc and thought that maybe it being cancelled didn't have to mean it was definitely over.


	11. Carrots

**Prompt: Orange**

James was fine with orange. He didn't think it was anything special but he saw it neary everyday so he had, in a way, grown fond of it.

But on the day that James woke up with his skin and clothes a bright shade of orange, he began to feel an intent dislike for the colour.

He had _finally _gotten Effie to say yes to a date and he was supposed to be going to Hogsmeade and he was _orange._

James loathed Freddie's praking ability sometimes.

He sat on his bed and glared at his arm. He looked like a carrot. James swore and rushed to the mirror that Casper had by his bed (James couldn't believe how vain that boy could be). James scowled. His hair was green. Of course.

James muttered under his breath as he got changed. His revenge on Freddie could wait, he was going on this date with Effie.

He stormed down to the Common Room and was greeted by a snorting and surprised Effie.

"_You're a carrot?"_

"_I'm a carrot."_

"_Well, I wouldn't suppose you'd want any help with Freddie, would you?"_

It was safe to say that James was impressed with Effie and anyone who saw him started laughing.

And yes, that did include every Professor.


	12. Incredibly Silly But Obviously Awful

**Prompt: Triangle**

James had mixed feelings towards triangles.

He liked the shape, he just didn't like love triangles. James had seen many a love triangle through his schooling at Hogwarts and they seemed pointless and emotional. One person always lost out and it never looked like much fun.

And when James' mate got caught in one of the dreadful things, he noticed that it wasn't only those in the actual triangle who suffered.

James hated seeing one of his friends that way. All torn up and mopey.

It drove James mad. Clearly it his friend was the right choice.

And he wasn't just saying that.

But in the end, James' friend didn't get the girl (and James thought that was stupid. This girl was obviously blinder than he apparently was).

James had reasoned with his friend. You had to wonder if someone truly wanted you, truly _deserved _you if they doubted whether or not they loved you.

His friend had laughed at the time but James didn't mind. He'd never experienced a silly love triangle so he really wouldn't know.


	13. Incredibly Unfortunate

**Prompt: Shadow**

Shadows had never seemed like anything special to James. They were fun to make shapes with but they were just _there. _They freaked James out when it was late at night and they all seemed to merge into one big monster. But James would never admit that.

Off the Quidditch Pitch, James' knack of knocking things over during Potions and his ability to crash into almost every single desk in a room was well known. But on the Quidditch Pitch, James had never fallen over, or done anything remotely clumsy. That was excluding the times where a Bludger was flying straight towards his head.

The only time that James had done something clumsy was one sunny, Saturday morning when Charlie, the captain, had called James over to the huddle the Gryffindor team had formed. James had spun around quickly and jogged over, assuming that his balance was perfect and it was the _Quidditch Pitch_ and what on Earth could he knock over?

The only problem with that was the large, black dog-like object that suddenly appeared in front of James. James had panicked and stumbled and then he waved his arms manically, attempting to stay with two feet on the ground. But instead of two feet, James fell over and had his face firmly planted against the ground.

"_James... what did you trip over?" _

Charlie's words were only just understandable and James grumbled his response as he brushed himself off.

"_What was that, Potter?"_

James grumbled some more, severely unhappy with his current situation. Since he decided it couldn't get worse, James thought telling his team that he tripped over his shadow wouldn't be that humiliating. Except, Natasha had cast the Sonorus charm and James announced to the entire stadium and the majority of his peers, that he had tripped over his shadow.

Naturally, everyone but James thought that was hilarious.


	14. A Monster in Disguise

**Prompt: Temper**

If anyone attempted to guess which Potter child had the worst temper, James would be the most obvious answer.

He was loud, Gryffindor and easily embarrassed.

Obvious.

But if you were to ask James which child had the worst temper, he would instantly answer Lily.

James had a lot of experience with Lily's rage. It wasn't his fault that he _accidentally _pushed all of her buttons).

People asked James how his sweet little sister harboured such a raging demon inside of her, he'd reply that she was a monster in disguise.

Freddie would laugh.

"_You only know the true monster when you try and wake up James in the morning."_

James would shove him.


	15. Hermione Started It

**Prompt: Trace**

James could definitely trace his love for Greek mythology back to his aunt Hermione.

James had been pushed to the child-vocabulary friendly section of his aunt's home library by his mother as the adults talked and was told to stay put.

As a defiant 6 year old, James decided that he wouldn't stay put and wandered off to another part of his aunt's library.

He found a large, old book perched on the arm of a chair. It was open to a seemingly random page and James clambered onto the chair and attempted to read it.

Once he was satisfied with his vague understanding, James walked back to the adults and demanded to know who Thysuez was.

The adults had laughed and James had blushed. Ron had asked if it was a disease and Hermione had told him it was Theseus.

Hermione had to tell James the story and he was hooked.

When asked about it, Ginny would grumble about James never shutting up.


End file.
